Chapter 22
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 22 is the twenty-second chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on February 3rd, 2014, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 5. Plot The chapter begins with an excited Tionishia, in civilian clothing, running along a sidewalk while literally dragging Kimihito with her. Kimihito, who calls her Tionishia-san asks her to stop, and when she does, explains that his legs aren't as long as hers and he can't keep up with her. Tio instead is annoyed by the fact that he uses her full name and instead asks him to call her "Tio". She then proceeds to drag him behind her again as she runs excitedly from store to store, buying candy and a new ANM48 single. She eventually lets Kimihito go to pet a dog. As he is lying on the ground, exhausted, he is contacted by Zombina, who calls him "loverboy", via earpiece, who comments that he doesn't die easily, to which Kimihito replies he's used to it. The story then flashes back to a day earlier, when Kimihito was with Zombina, Tio and Manako (all in civilian clothing) in a café. Zombina tells him all 3 of them will be going on a date with him the next day, as they received another threatening letter. Kimihito reads it, and comments it reads more like a love letter than the previous one. When Kimihito asks why he has to go on a date with all 3 of them, Zombina explains that with all 3 of them on the lookout, they'll have a much better chance of catching the culprit. When Kimihito comments on the absence of Doppel, Manako explains that Doppel said she wasn't interested, and they haven't heard anything from Ms. Smith. When Kimihto asks if they're doing it in their free time, Zombina gets angry and explains that she is tired of sitting in the background watching while Kimihito and his homestays have fun on their dates. She explains she wants this to be over with and says they're going to catch the criminal once and for all. The story then returns to Kimihito's date with Tio, as they're in a Fashion Shop buying clothes for her. When Tio asks for his honest opinion on some clothes she tried on, he tries to point out they are very revealing and distracting when it comes to her enormous breasts. However, Tio thinks he wants to make a comment about her height and tells him (while calling him "snookums") to be more sensitive, as she is very self-conscious about it. Tio then returns to the fitting room to try on more clothes, but the skirt is stuck on her butt, and she asks Kimihito for help. Since the store's staff is currently occupied, he enters the room to pull it off. However, as it goes off, it pulls off Tio's panties as well, showing her bare posterior, causing Tio to cry out in embarrassment. They are then seen sitting at opposite ends of the closed entrance of the room, with Kimihito trying to comfort a sobbing Tio. Tio explains she really wanted that skirt, but even when the store has XXXL - size clothing, it was still too small and she doesn't want to give up on it. Kimihito offers to adjust the size of the skirt and explains that Miia often buys clothing too small for her that he then has to adjust. Overjoyed, Tio comes out of the room in her underwear and glomps Kimihito, pushing his head between her breasts. She tells him he's amazing and that she admires him before realizing everyone in the store is staring at them. Embarrassed, she goes back in the room. Kimihito is then contacted by Zombina again, who tells him it's time to switch. Zombina then takes him to a movie theater to watch a movie called "Zombies in Paradise". After the movie is over, Zombina starts talking very excitedly about the movie, the Zombie genre in general and her opinion on both. However, both Kimihito and Zombina then notice her right hand has fallen off. When Zombina reveals it just needs to be sewn back on, they retreat to a Manga Café where Kimihito reconnects her hand. Zombina is surprised by how calm he takes it, saying that most people would be spooked by now. Kimihito explains that should he ever see a real dead body with severed limbs, he probably would be spooked as well. However, he then says Zombina is anything but, so it's fine for him, causing her to blush. She then shrugs it off and starts to laugh, before deciding to put him to the test. She secretly undoes the stitches on her left breast, causing it to fall on the ground. When Kimihito realizes what it is after picking it up, he is horrified, and Zombina tells him he has to sew it back on as well and removes her shirt. Kimihito then anxiously starts sewing it back on, with Zombina satisfied about his anxiety. She assures him she doesn't feel pain, but then flinches and moans when he accidentaly pinches her nipple. Kimihito is shocked and apologizes, but Zombina regains her composure and assures him she was kidding. As Zombina starts to redress, she chastises herself for moaning and is annoyed by the fact that Kimihito really isn't fazed by anything. However she then starts laughing hysterically when she notices he has a bleeding nose, a sign of being aroused. They switch again, and Kimihito goes on a date with Manako in a park, with Manako holding a briefcase and wearing a very large hat. As she walks some distance behind him, Kimihito asks her to walk closer to him, and tells her that with that hat pulled over her face, she won't be able to see where she is going. Manako tries to catch up, but she keeps bumping into objects, explaining to a concerned Kimihito she has bad depth perception due to her single eye. She then anxiously tells him she is not good with crowds and asks to go somewhere with no people. They retreat to a lone bench next to a vending machine, and Kimihito buys some tea for both of them. As they drink it, Manako starts wondering about his kindness, and if it's genuine. She recalls that humans are always disturbed by her single eye and always try to avoid making eye contact with her. She asks Kimihito to look at her, wondering if he will also look away. When he doesn't, she starts getting flustered at the prolonged eye contact. When Kimihito asks why she is staring at him, Manako gets very flustered and covers her eye, asking him to look away from her. However, Manako then notices a woman spying on them who was also present at the other dates. When Manako yells at her to confront her, Zombina appears and opens fire. Zombina misses and the woman runs away, but Tio picks up a vending machine and throws it at her, blocking her path. Manako then reveals her briefcase is a camouflaged rifle and fires a tranquilizer dart at the woman, who falls on the ground. As MON surrounds her, the woman reverts back into Doppel, much to their surprise. The story then cuts to late in the evening, with MON walking back home and Tio carrying Doppel on her back. Doppel reveals she is "D" and wrote the threatening letter. Doppel explains Ms. Smith was complaining about he fact Kimihito kept getting more homestays while not being able to decide which one to marry. Doppel decided to write the letter to force Kimihito to get closer to one of them and asks if it worked. Zombina explains that the letter caused Kimihito to get closer to all of them, much to Doppel's dismay. When Zombina asks her why she didn't tell any of her partners, Doppel admits it was too much fun seeing MON work hard to find the culprit while not realizing it was her, with Zombina and Manako acknowledging that that's just the kind of person Doppel is. Doppel then confronts the three and forces them to admit they enjoyed their dates. They all agree, with Manako saying she's happy he treated her as a normal person, Tio saying he has a big heart and Zombina being happy he showed them they were just as normal as everyone else. They then express their surprise at how Doppel was capable of writing the poetic second letter, only for a confused Doppel to reveal she only wrote one letter. Meanwhile, Kimihito is walking home by himself and sees a mysterious woman staring at him from across the street. When a truck passes between them, she disappears, only to reappear behind Kimihito holding a scythe in one hand a her severed head in the other. She then puts the bladed edge of her scythe against his neck and the chapter ends. |} |} Key Events * A second threatening letter arrived, this one more poetic than the first. :* Doppel is revealed to have written the first letter, but has no knowledge of the second. :* The chapter ends with a Dullahan, who presumably wrote the second letter, putting the edge of her scythe against Kihimito's neck. * More information about the members of MON is revealed. :* Tio is revealed to like shopping and is a fan of the Extraspecies band ANM48. :* Zombina is revealed to like Zombie movies, specifically those of George A. Romero, and is able to stitch her self back together if her limbs or other body parts become detached. :* Manako has bad depth perception, and is uncomfortable in crowded places. * Kimihito is shown to be adept at domestic chores, such as sewing, due to his homestays' needs. ** This may be the reason he's seemingly always bring a pocket size sewing set in his back pocket. Trivia *The ending image in the song Hey! Smith!! of the M.O.N. girls sitting at a table looking at the viewer is based on the cover image of Chapter 22. * In this chapter Kurusu receives new nicknames, which are: **"Snookums" (彼氏ちゃん, Kareshi-chan) by Tionishia. **"Loverboy" (彼氏クン, Kareshi-kun) by Zombina. **"Kurusu" (彼氏さん, Kareshi-san) by Manako. ***until now, Manako is the only other character who calls him by his true name in the english translation (although just his last name). ****The other is Smith, called him by his full name in chapter 1. *Doppel can be seen disguising herself in the clothing store, manga cafe, and in the park. *While Kimihito is sewing Zombina's breast, you can see her dogtag. **you can read her tag which includes her name, date of birth/death/rebirth, bloodtype, and her occupation. ***Her tag reads: -Zombiena (Mistranslation) -1994/4/29 or 29th April 1994 (it is still unknown whether it is her birthday, date of death, or her reanimation date). -Bloodtype:Mix -M.O.N Category:Chapters